


«Идеальный Токио»

by RkuHeko



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Chronological, Slang, Video & Computer Games
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: Однажды Ёдзи, подобно многим другим игрокам, застрял в виртуальном мире онлайн игры. Чтобы попасть обратно в реальность, приходится следовать правилам Игры. Так что теперь Ёдзи живёт на базе гильдии Вайсс, посещает ивенты в цветочном магазине и выполняет задания НПС по имени Манкс.Написано на "Французскую Длину-2017" на сообществе БКпр.





	«Идеальный Токио»

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Iren.  
> ==========================  
> Иллюстраторы:  
> Baby Face: общий баннер и 2 иллюстрации по 800х684 px, до 350 КБ, PG-13 (Кудо Ёдзи, Кудо Ёдзи/Фудзимия Ая, Кроуфорд|Шульдих)  
> Yuzik88: 4 иллюстрации от 888х656 px до 811х888 px, до 100 КБ, PG-13 (Кудо Ёдзи, Кудо Ёдзи/Фудзимия Ая, Кудо Ёдзи|Шульдих)  
> Посмотреть иллюстрации можно отдельно от текста в альбоме на imgur:  
> http://imgur.com/a/CJnzc

 

03.

  
Берсерк считался самым читерным классом. Самый высокий физ деф, хэви шмот и замаксенные статы на Ловкость, которые при получении физ атаки давали высокий шанс уклона. А ещё благодаря ловке у берсерка выходил частый крит во время боя. Ёдзи переживал, очень переживал за Кена, которому не посчастливилось связаться с этим Фарфарелло из Шварц.  
  
Фарфарелло швырял Кена по стенам, бил головой об колонны так, что бетонная крошка во все стороны отлетала. У Кена, конечно, голова была крепкая, но Ёдзи всё равно психовал. Правда, помочь ну никак не мог. Занят был. Телепатом Шульдихом. Рыжий с диким смехом кинулся прямо на него, блестя глазами и безумной улыбочкой психопата. Наверное, пытался деморализовать, чёрт его знает, зачем иначе включать эмоции посреди боя. Но Ёдзи оценил быстрый, молниеносный переход от эмоций к боевому модусу. Мгновение — и в руке у Шульдиха блеснул балисонг, стальная бабочка с острым клинком. Ёдзи вовремя успел уклониться от резкого выпада и ответным ходом выхватил, выкинул в воздух проволоку из часов. Вот только проволока просвистела в пустоте, не задев телепата. Шульдих на мгновение будто раздвоился, а потом оказался левее. Что это был за скилл? Какие-то клоны? Психологическая атака на разум? Вот тогда Ёдзи и понял, что с телепатом шутки плохи, и по сторонам больше не смотрел. Тем более, что Аю с Кроуфордом бой вынес в соседний зал. А Оми беспомощно висел метрах в пяти над землёй, почти под самым потолком; его удерживал там телекинетик Наоэ Наги. Ничего, пока он отвлечён на своего противника, никого другого атаковать не сможет. Насколько Ёдзи мог судить, подобный скилл обездвиживал не только жертву, но и самого паранорма. А телекинез был опасен именно АОЕ. Значит, он, Ёдзи, должен как можно скорее разобраться со своим противником, чтобы потом помочь сокланам.  
  
Шульдих, отпрыгнув после неудачной атаки, обнаружился снова не на том месте, где был до этого. Теперь он, будто Чеширский кот, с едким смешком возник из воздуха позади Ёдзи. Похоже, на зрение полагаться было бесполезно. Ёдзи быстро прикинул, откуда бы он сам наносил атаку ножом, если бы жертва, правша, встала к нему спиной. Вот... Слева... Он на пробу взмахнул рукой, посылая проволоку, казалось бы, в пустоту; это был бесполезный жест, но он сработал! Рука Шульдиха оказалась крепко захлёстнута проволокой. Обшлаг белого пиджака не давал травмировать кисть режущей кромкой, но в остальном атака Ёдзи прошла успешно. Шульдих зарычал и дёрнул рукой, только туже затягивая путы. Ёдзи рванул запястьем и резким взмахом обернул проволоку вокруг шеи телепата. В воздух взлетела начисто срезанная тонкая прядь рыжих волос. Взлетела и растаяла в мерцающих пикселях.  
  
— С-с-сволочь, — просипел Шульдих, не переставая скалить зубы в усмешке.  
  
Ёдзи сильнее сжал пальцы, проволока натянулась.  
  
— Я тебя уничтожу, — выдавил телепат, хватая ртом воздух. — Я... Выжгу тебя начисто... Ты думаешь, что... Всё знаешь... Но я буду смеяться последним, слышишь?.. Тупица!  
  
Ёдзи почувствовал, как у него дрожат руки, как мышцы пальцев расслабляются, отпуская натянутую проволоку. Нет! Проклятый телепат, даже сейчас, под «Удушением», умудряется кастовать что-то магическое. Ёдзи перекрутил и без того натянутые до предела путы, развернулся, и Шульдих, всхлипывая, навалился ему на спину. Вдобавок он потерял точку опоры и повис на проволоке под собственным весом.  
  
~ Посмотри вокруг, ~ услышал Ёдзи, но не слова, а в своих мыслях. ~ Неужели ты не видишь?  
  
Мышцы Шульдиха сократились в судорожной попытке набрать в грудь воздуха.  
  
~ Сдохни, ~ подумал Ёдзи в ответ.  
  
Телепат дёрнул ногами, засучил по полу каблуками, пару раз лягнулся. В глазах отчего-то потемнело. Стало тяжело дышать. Ёдзи попытался вздохнуть раз, другой, но воздуха не хватало. Мгновением позже он понял, что это не его ощущения, это Шульдих пытается утащить его за собой.  
  
~ Хочешь, я помогу тебе выбраться из Игры? Ты, сволочь, хочешь?.. Отпусти...

Ёдзи не ответил и на это, продолжая держать затихшего Шульдиха. Он и сам знал, что нужно для того, чтобы выбраться из виртуальности. В досье Манкс было написано, что он должен убить паранорма, чтобы вернуться в реальность.  
  
Шульдих больше не шевелился. Ёдзи отпустил проволоку, и тяжёлое расслабленное тело свалилось на пол. Итак... Ёдзи огляделся по сторонам.  
  
Странно.  
  
Ничего не изменилось. Вокруг всё было по-прежнему. Игра не кончалась. Почему? Он же слил паранорма. Может, нужно убить ещё одного? За спиной кто-то закричал: «Не-е-ет!» Ёдзи развернулся, натягивая проволоку. В зал вбежал Кроуфорд. Где Ая? Белый пиджак Кроуфорда был в крови. Что с Аей?  
  
Раздался звук выстрела. В грудь толкнуло. Резко. Сильно. Ёдзи пошатнулся, устоял на ногах и опустил голову вниз. На груди по синему плащу расплывалось тёмное. Ёдзи попытался вздохнуть. Не смог. Кроуфорд оскалился, сжимая в руках пистолет.  
  
Ёдзи почувствовал, как заваливается на пол. В глазах стремительно чернело, будто кто-то быстро уменьшил яркость монитора. Ничего. Подумаешь, его слили. Сейчас он реснется в...  
  


02.

  
На самом деле его здесь нет. Никого из них здесь нет. Никого из тех, кто называет себя Вайсс. И этого места не существует. Никогда не существовало в реальности.  
  
На самом деле сейчас он лежит где-нибудь в коме, в вирт-костюме, со шлемом на голове, подключен к капельнице, быть может даже с аппаратом для искусственной вентиляции лёгких и желудочным зондом, через который его четыре-пять раз в сутки кормят питательными смесями.  
  
Может быть, Игры нет вообще. И это всё — его воображение. Игроки вокруг, неписи, квесты, мобы.  
  
Он трогает рукой одеяло, но на самом деле одеяла нет. Пиксели, электронные импульсы мозга или просто горячечный бред, какая разница? Он в ненастоящем мире. Нет ничего материального рядом. Даже если ему кажется, будто его руки прикасаются к чему-то, это ложь. Может быть, он вообще умер. Кто докажет, что нет? Или он — потерявшийся бит информации, вирус, запущенный во всемирную паутину Интернета, чья-то выдумка, временный набор данных. Если так, то его сейчас сотрут, уничтожат, и в следующую секунду он перестанет существовать. И этот его вдох будет последним. Зачем он вообще дышит, если он в виртуальности, в Игре? Всё — обман.  
  
В такие минуты, наедине с собой, Ёдзи становилось страшно.  
  
Не нужно было покупать вирт-аппаратуру, не нужно было регистрировать аккаунт и логиниться в Игре, не нужно было вступать в клан Вайсс. Теперь все они здесь — неудачники, застрявшие в Игре. Пока не выиграют. Так сказал им Такатори. Непись, через которого говорил с ними сам создатель Игры. Поймайте меня, если сможете. Уничтожьте, если получится. Дерзните. Или просто живите здесь, в моём мире, он практически ничем не отличается от настоящего.  
  
Вайсс были дерзкие. Решили попробовать пройти Игру. Противостояние паранормов и обычных людей. Красивые люди, красивые машины, красивые женщины. Присоединяйтесь к Игре, приобретите личный аккаунт и только сегодня вы получите самый роскошный... Неписи здесь и правда были красивые. Все эти девчонки с внешностью моделей, изысканно нарисованные, все такие разные. Не игровые персонажи. С ними даже нельзя было заняться сексом. Только целоваться, обнимать и носить на руках. Очередной облом Игры.  
  


***

  
Однажды это просто случилось. Он появился здесь, а обратно уже не вышел. Из Игры выхода не было. Временами он жалел, что не выбрал другую игру. Мог бы купить симулятор знакомств или полёты в космос. Или приключения с эльфами и волшебниками. В таких игрушках застрять было бы хотя бы интересно. А в этой... В симуляции Токио Ёдзи большую часть времени скучал.

Ну, поначалу было интересно. Если не попасться стражам полиции, то можно было заходить в квартиры или грабить прохожих. Навык «Ловкость рук» помогал и в картах. Ещё здесь, в Игре, у него была машина. Ночами он гонял на ней по пустынным городским улицам. Если притвориться, что вокруг реальность, то это были классные ощущения. Вот только окончательно притвориться не получалось. Ёдзи ведь знал, что кругом — Игра. А от знания не убежишь.  
  
Оставшись в одиночестве, он раз за разом открывал меню и листал личные данные своего персонажа, перечитывая выдуманную историю жизни. Несчастная любовь, жажда мести, страдания в гордом одиночестве. На душе отчего-то становилось пусто. И страшно. Ему казалось, что он забывал себя настоящего.  
  


***

  
Игра затягивала. Затягивала настолько, что реальность вне её казалась бледной копиркой, мутным зеркальным отражением. Токио «там» был палитрой цвета, множеством красок и звуков, вседозволенностью и свободой. Токио «здесь» — скукой, прозябанием, осознанием собственной бесполезности и одиночеством. Токио «здесь» был серым, холодным и равнодушным. Токио «там» — пестрил яркими баннерами реклам и объявлений. В Токио «там» Ёдзи писали друзья, звали на рейды, на квесты, незнакомки предлагали дружбу, игроки из топ-кланов кидали вызовы на дуэли. Всегда можно было выйти за пределы района в пвп-зону, чтобы выяснить отношения или помериться силой уже по-настоящему... Всегда, но только не в реале.  
  
С первого дня, как только Ёдзи сел за Игру, он начал предпочитать «тот» Токио настоящему, реальному. Разница между двумя городами с одинаковым названием была мучительно острой. И оставаться «здесь» уже не хотелось. Ёдзи только иногда выходил из квартиры в круглосуточный магазин, покупал рамен, онигири и биру, по дороге домой заглядывался в ночное небо, затянутое мутно-серыми облаками, и, опомнившись, торопился обратно. По ночам на границах районов, вне пис-зоны, где лоу лвл выполняли квесты, шарились пк. Некоторые кланы устраивали на пкашников охоту. Некоторые просто приходили пофаниться. В любом случае, Ёдзи старался такие встречи не пропускать. Было весело.  
  
Иногда он заходил в Игру и просто забывал о времени. Таймер на его виртуальном шлеме постоянно был установлен на максимальные сорок восемь часов, но ему этого не хватало. Тело — да, тело уставало. В свои двадцать с небольшим Ёдзи ощущал себя натуральной развалиной, просыпаясь после двух суток Игры. Однако без знакомой картинки, без ощущения, что ты находишься в игре, было тоскливо. Ёдзи возвращался в Игру снова и снова.  


  


Наверное, так наркоман ждёт дозы, как Ёдзи ждал окончания обновления. Профилактика шла всего пару часов, но за это время Ёдзи весь извёлся. Не хотелось есть, не хотелось на улицу. Не хотелось читать блоги знакомых в сети, не хотелось выходить на форум Игры. Ёдзи лениво пролистал куцый сайтик своего клана. Кто-то из админов повесил в новостях сообщение об обнове, заключив его в рамочку из сердечек. Ёдзи сморгнул и прокрутил страницу ниже. Остальные новости были полугодовой давности. Пара скринов, одно объявление от антага с жалобой на агр. Скукота. По телевизору, какой канал ни ткни, показывали тупые телешоу — громкие и крикливые, для быдло-толпы. Ёдзи слонялся по своей маленькой квартирке, нахлобучив на затылок обесточенный вирт-шлем. От шлема до компа тянулись провода, но их длины хватало и до туалета дойти, и к холодильнику дотянуться. Должно быть, со стороны зрелище представлялось ещё то, — высоченный худощавый мужик, обросший щетиной, кружит по комнате, старательно переступая через связку проводов. Но, по правде сказать, Ёдзи жил один, поэтому его вид никого смутить не мог.  
  
Наконец закончилась профилактика. Можно было заходить. Ёдзи улёгся на кушетку возле компа, натянул специальные перчатки, подключил шлем и вышел в вирт.

Обнову сделали очень хорошо. Было ощущение, что возросло качество передачи данных. Цвета казались глубже, тактильные ощущения — чётче, звуки — яснее. Ёдзи ходил по «Идеальному Токио» и тихо млел. Так прошло две ночи и три дня. Наступил игровой вечер. И только тогда до Ёдзи дошло, что его таймер не сработал. Его не выкинуло из игры, как раньше. И он не смог выйти самостоятельно, когда вызвал виртуальное всплывающее меню. Из меню просто убрали кнопку «Выход».  
  
Ёдзи застрял.  
  
Вот так всё и началось.  
  


***

  
Больше всего бесило то, что в Игре не было секса. Держаться за руки — пожалуйста. Поцелуйчики — тоже без проблем. Девчонки заводили до потери пульса, но давать не соглашались ни в какую. Возможно, если бы он окучивал несколько вечеров одну и ту же НПС, секс всё же случился бы. Но Ёдзи пугало, что разработчики Игры могли пойти дальше, и за сексом стояла бы неотвратимая женитьба. А, что в реале, что в игре, Ёдзи предпочитал быть свободным. Ну, подумаешь, секс. В Игре было много других ощущений, неправдоподобно реалистичных. Не сказать, что Ёдзи они все нравились. Но... Они были настоящими. До жути реальными. Все эти квесты, которые они выполняли в пати... Остальные парни тоже это чувствовали. Почти никогда не говорили об этом, но от этого оно никуда не девалось. Убийства мобов и боссов. Выполнение основных ежедневных квестов, которые давала НПС по имени Манкс, было целью Игры. Квесты брались непременно в кланхолле, по вечерам. На выполнение одного квеста порой уходила вся ночь, но Ёдзи не жалел об этом. Ему нравилось бить боссов. Нравилось пользоваться стратегиями, которые составляли и разрабатывали Ая с Оми. Раз за разом Вайсс ходили по квестам, поднимали свой лвл, качаясь всей пати, и задания Манкс становились всё серьёзнее и сложнее. На двадцатом лвл Ёдзи открыл дополнительную профу и проучил новый скилл под названием «Удавка». До сих пор он пользовался пистолетом из тех, что им всем выдала Манкс. Ствол был так себе, но это и не удивительно: обычно в играх нпс хорошие пухи не дают. Характеристики средние, стоимость невысокая. Гораздо лучше оружие, изготовленное другими игроками или добытое во время рейдов на боссов. Но «Удавка» была уникальным скиллом. И жутким. Ёдзи применил её в первый раз и чуть не расстался со своим виртуальным завтраком. Можно было с пеной у рта доказывать, что Игра — это просто пиксели и нейросвязь. Но убийство в ней оказалось очень реалистичной штукой. Задыхаясь, моб сопротивлялся, пытался поймать гибкую проволоку пальцами, царапая горло ногтями, лягался, стараясь попасть Ёдзи по ногам и нанести ему хоть какой-то урон. Но Ёдзи крепко сжимал концы проволоки и не отпускал. Ему не хотелось попадать на респ и терять опыт при смерти. Наконец моб потерял все хитпоинты и обмяк у него на руках. Тогда Ёдзи разжал пальцы, позволив проволоке свернуться в часы, уронил труп и двинулся дальше. К следующему мобу, который уже со всех ног бежал к нему сам.  
  
Осознание пришло позднее, после рейда, ночью. Память всё проигрывала и проигрывала те ощущения, которые Ёдзи испытывал, пока действовала «Удавка». Тяжесть чужого тела, его агония, мимика чужого лица, хрипы из пережатого горла. Дурацкая нейросвязь. Такое ощущение, что Игра создавалась для маньяков-убийц. Разве нормально, что момент убийства настолько реалистичен? Уж лучше бы в игру добавили секс с нипами. Ёдзи был бы не прочь закрутить роман с той же самой Манкс, к примеру. Ну, к сожалению, у него не спрашивали, чего он хочет. Он просто застрял в этой игре подобно многим другим игрокам. И всё.  
  
Приходилось как-то выживать. Чтобы не сойти с ума.  
  
Не сойти с ума помогали мини-игры. Кен всё свободное время проводил, играя в футбол. Даже иногда к ивенту опаздывал. Но содержание кланхолла — отдельная история. Ёдзи тоже старался пропустить этот дурацкий ивент, когда было можно.  
  
Ая вплотную занялся садоводством. Сажал какую-то там рассаду в оранжерейке, поливал фикусы, обрызгивал листья из пульверизатора. Ёдзи как-то подошёл к нему и спросил, на фига всё это? А Ая, даже не обернувшись, ответил, что тогда чувствует запах земли. Мол, хоть что-то настоящее, что можно сделать руками. Ёдзи честно принюхивался, но так ничего и не почувствовал. Постояв и потоптавшись рядом с согбенным Аей ещё какое-то время, он вздохнул и вышел из оранжерейки, чтобы не мешать.  
  
Оми занимался программированием. Вечно сидел за компом и писал на нём какие-то коды. Ёдзи ничего в этом не понимал и, чтобы не показаться глупым, обычно ничего не спрашивал. Однажды Оми сам проговорился, чем занимается. Сказал, что хочет хакнуть систему.  
  
Если ему это удастся, то тогда они все смогут выбраться из игры! Ёдзи пожалел, что он такой тупой и ничем не может помочь. Ещё пожалел, что в распоряжении Оми нет какого-нибудь суперкомпьютера. Возможно, будь машина помощнее, они бы уже освободились от Критикер и Персии.  
  


***

  
Никто никогда не говорил, что ему плохо. Все в Вайсс старались вести себя так, будто ничего страшного не случилось. Подумаешь, в игре застряли. С кем ни бывает, саппорт уже разбирается. Им помогут. Их обязательно спасут. Но Ёдзи видел, понимал. Парням хреново так же, как и ему самому. Сколько ни пытались они раньше использовать Игру, чтобы сбежать от реальности, теперь им хотелось обратно в реал. К хмурому небу, лишённому красок, к опостылевшему одиночеству и скуке, к неудачам и ошибкам. Раньше Игра отлично помогала избавиться от мыслей о них, теперь же воспоминания про реал очень напоминали ностальгию.  
  
— Не думал, что когда-нибудь буду скучать по временам до всего этого, — как-то раз признался Ёдзи.  
  
Они как раз колупались с очередной миссией. Ая и Оми планировали, а Кен и Ёдзи сидели рядом в качестве моральной поддержки. Ёдзи крутил в руках пластиковый прямоугольник синей папки с документами, итем, который игрок получал от Манкс. Именно наличие этого итема запускало ход квеста. Информации же в папке было мало. Основные данные Оми всегда добывал, анализируя карты местности, а также получал из местной «базы», сети Критикер. Ёдзи каждый раз жалел, что он не настолько шарит в компах, чтобы его допускали до работы с ними. И даже не понятно, что для этого нужно, статы в Интеллект кинуть, Тактику прокачать или просто надо было нужные мозги иметь изначально. Ну, значит, не судьба.  
  
Кен услышал слова Ёдзи и с удивлением поднял на него глаза. Пришлось пояснять:  
  
— До всего этого... До Вайсс. Раньше всё было как-то проще. Хуже, да. Но всё-таки...  
  
— Зато теперь у нас есть цель, — ответил вместо Кена Ая.  
  
Ая если говорил, то по делу. И сразу становилось всё понятно. Раньше, до Игры, существование их было бесцельным, верно. Реал не давал цели, направления. В реале все они были просто потерявшимися душами — это если вы романтик, и — отбросами общества, если вы реалист и не смотрите на мир сквозь розовые очки. Но теперь у Вайсс есть общая цель. Пройти Игру, победить её. Выбраться отсюда, наконец. Освободиться.  
  
Ёдзи кивнул:  
  
— Ты прав.  
  
Но обычно они не говорили о прошлом. Так в тюрьмах не говорят о доме, втайне мечтая вернуться.  
  


***

  
Очень по-дурацки дело обстояло с едой. Почему-то вкусовые рецепторы в Игре не работали. Ёдзи не чувствовал запаха, не ощущал вкуса. Вообще, совсем. Любая еда казалась пеплом, серым и безжизненным. Даже курить хотелось не так, как раньше. Ёдзи иногда вообще забывал покурить и ходил, не понимая, чего же ему не хватает? Что же он забыл? Избыть вредную привычку в Игре оказалось так же трудно, как и в реале, даже несмотря на отсутствие в сигаретном дыме запаха. Ну, Ёдзи и не ставил себе такой цели, бороться с собой и своими вредными привычками. Правда, тревожился: пока он в игре, что там, снаружи, с его телом делается от нехватки никотина в крови? По идее, потребность в куреве должна была усилиться на подсознательном уровне, однако всё было по-другому.  
  
Есть тоже не хотелось. К еде появилось равнодушие. Дошло до того, что Ёдзи стало абсолютно без разницы, что есть, гамбургеры, которые притаскивал Ая в день своего дежурства по кухне, или рис с карри, что готовил Оми. Попробовав то, что однажды приготовил Ёдзи в день его собственного дежурства, парни переглянулись и посоветовали ему тоже гамбургеры покупать и больше не экспериментировать с макаронами.  
  


***

  
Труднее всего было по ночам. Ночью сильнее всего хотелось сбежать, потому что ощущение замкнутого пространства вокруг, то самое чувство нахождения в Игре, которое Ёдзи успешно гнал от себя в течение дня, спрятавшись за ежедневными квестами, приходило, усиливалось и давило собою. И ничто от него не спасало. Ни попытки поклеить девчонок-нипов, ни попытки упиться безвкусным виски, ни чтение чата... Впрочем, игровой чат Ёдзи и так почти не открывал, держал постоянно свёрнутым «в углу зрения», если можно так выразиться. От него очень болела голова. Точно так же голова начинала болеть, если он во время выполнения квестов пытался заюзать скилл, используя панель навыков, которая раньше всегда была выведена у него на экране. Он помнил сочетания горячих клавишей и с закрытыми глазами мог указать, на каком месте в виртуальной панели они находятся, но теперь, когда он погрузился в игру полностью, без остатка, пользоваться ими было невозможно. Наверное, баг. Наверное, подсознанию проще воспринимать происходящее максимально приближенным к реальности, чтобы не сойти с ума.  
  
Ёдзи спрашивал у парней, как они юзают скиллы? Тоже через головную боль? Панель придётся свернуть?  
  
— Какая панель? А... Ну, ты двигайся, как обычно, — ответил Кен, нахмурившись. — Как раньше. Тело должно само помнить. Никаких... панелей, — он запнулся, — не нужно.  
  
А Ая переглянулся с Оми и ничего не сказал. Он вообще молчал поначалу, и совета у него спросить было нельзя, и поговорить не о чем. Только потом, после, когда Ёдзи пообвыкнулся в Игре, Ая немного оттаял что ли. В общем, не об Ае речь.  
  
Однажды ночью Ёдзи решил сбежать. Прыгать с моста или вешаться на своей собственной проволоке — не вариант, очнёшься в кланхолле, и все дела. Но этот подвал Ёдзи уже видеть не мог. Вайсс почти все квесты там брали. И точка респа там же находилась. Ежедневная, блин, явка обеспечена.  
  
А вот сбежать он раньше не пробовал. Сесть в Севен и погнать прочь из Токио, мимо улиц с круглосуточными лавками, разбитыми игроками, мимо районов, где фанятся всякие отморозки и болтаются пк, мимо нипов и искусственных, но так похожих на настоящие домов, парков, пешеходных переходов, светофоров, рекламных объявлений...  
  
Ёдзи ехал до самого рассвета. А потом увидел такое... Голова у него ещё долго болела. Даже просто от воспоминаний об увиденном. Наверное, так было потому, что мозг не мог воспринять увиденное. Парням Ёдзи так и не рассказывал, куда в ту ночь ездил. Вернулся в кланхолл под утро и вёл себя, как ни в чём не бывало. Ивенты, квесты. Всё катилось по накатанной.  
  


***

  
— Ёдзи, зайди ко мне, — хмуро бросил Ая после ужина. Этого следовало ожидать. Он ведь налажал по-страшному. А за косяки Ая должен был его убить, наверное. Раза три, никак не меньше. Ёдзи безропотно отправился следом за Аей в его комнату. Оми проводил их понурым взглядом и даже на подмигивание украдкой никак не отреагировал.  
  
Ая толкнул дверь и прошёл в свою комнату первым. В личное пространство игрока можно было попасть, только находясь в группе. Ёдзи замешкался на пороге, тыкаясь в виртуальное меню и принимая пати. При появлении меню тут же заболела голова. Идиотская, багнутая Игра. От прикосновения к кнопкам ладонь покалывало. Ёдзи поспешно свернул панель.  
  
— Ну, что встал? Проходи, — поторопил его Ая. Он не стал пользоваться внутренним пати-чатом, говорил вслух. И был очень недоволен. Но это и понятно. В конце концов, Ёдзи и правда крупно лоханулся. Чуть выполнение квеста всем не запорол. Будто нуб какой-то.  
  
Украдкой вздохнув, Ёдзи переступил порог комнаты. Захлопнул дверь и огляделся.  
  
Ая толкнул его на стену и крикнул:  
  
— Какого чёрта ты сегодня творил?!  
  
Ёдзи смотрел и молчал. Объяснять было долго. Но, если бы ему пришлось идти туда снова, он, скорей всего, поступил бы так же. Другого выхода не было.  
  
— Извини, — произнёс он.  
  
Ая натурально скрипнул зубами, выражая досаду. Спросил уже тише:  
  
— Ёдзи... Что с тобой творится, а? Ты можешь мне объяснить?  
  
Ёдзи сглотнул. Он устал. Просто устал. Но разве такое получится объяснить?  
  
Босс-паранорм атаковал не только физой, но и психической энергией. Их часто станило, сбивая каст сложных скиллов. Когда боссу снимали семьдесят пять процентов хп, он начинал рандомно агриться на сопартийцев, и тогда Ая попеременно с Кеном агрили его обратно на себя, используя «Насмешку» и «Клич самурая». Ёдзи дамажил, выдавая один крит за другим, Оми атаковал издалека, но больше следил за обстановкой по периметру. Босс респался в пвп-зоне, и на Вайсс мог напасть кто угодно. Нет, обычно психов сагриться на них не находилось, всё-таки о Вайсс, об их небольшом, но достаточно сильном клане знали. Знали и сторонились. И сейчас вокруг было пусто, только где-то на границе мини-карты время от времени вспыхивали огоньки, обозначавшие местонахождение других игроков. Наверняка одиночки. Ёдзи некогда было смотреть на карту, всё внимание уходило на то, чтобы вовремя уклоняться от атак босса по площади, а бил тот достаточно больно. К тому же, у Оми, благодаря прокачанной Тактике, дальность обзора была шире. Там, где Ёдзи видел точку с ником, Оми мог разглядеть левел, клан и шмот. На более высоких уровнях система обещала добавить просмотр статов чужаков, вплоть до единиц Боевого духа и Настроения.  
  
Кен замешкался, и его накрыло фронтальным АОЕ. Тут же босс ринулся вперёд, атакуя снова. Грузно прозвучал топот его шагов, рёв смешался с лязгающим ударом — Кен из последних сил, припадая на одно колено, принял удар на скрещенные над головой кастеты. Ая во всю глотку заорал: «Шине», но агр не сработал, ярость босса была слишком высока. Того и гляди, следующим ударом Кена отправят на респ, к временной точке воскрешения, их фургончику. А оттуда до места фарма бежать минут пять, как бы опять вся пати не вайпнулась. Если сляжет один, остальные долго не выстоят.  
  
Ёдзи метнулся вперёд, вставая между Кеном и боссом, переждал стан, взмахнул руками и раскинул «Паучью сеть». Агр в девяноста процентах. Замедление и ядовитый дот — сто процентов. Мелкие глазки босса крутанулись под густыми бровями и уставились Ёдзи в лицо. Чёрт, он же не хеви-танк, он лайт. Одним уклонением от атак тут не спасёшься. А стоит критануть пару раз, как босс плотно засядет на нём и, пока не вынесет, не успокоится. Ёдзи, мертвея, смотрел на жирные телеса босса. Тот был похож на огромную гориллу раза в полтора выше обычного человека.  
  
Хватит стоять, пора убивать. Он же дамагер, весь основной урон — его. «Хлыст», «Подножка», «Удавка». Босс пару раз ткнул в пустоту кулаками, — Ёдзи успешно уклонился от его атак. Кен, задыхаясь, тяжело дышал позади, пытаясь подняться на ноги. Рано. Парню нужно было больше времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Ёдзи надеялся, что за те несколько секунд, что он им выиграл, Кен успел заюзать аптечку.  
  
Ая что-то кричал. Кажется, «уйди оттуда, кретин», но Ёдзи мог и ошибаться. В конце концов, ну убьют его, и что? Реснется у фургончика, потеряет пару процентов накопленного опыта. А если босс подохнет, пока он будет бежать к финишу, тоже не велика потеря. Подумаешь, не зачтёт выполнение квеста. У Ёдзи и так был самый высокий лвл среди Вайсс, а вот Кену как раз умирать было совсем не с руки. Парень уже давно не может апнуть левел и получить вторую, вспомогательную профу. Ёдзи, да и Ая тоже, уже давно прокачались до двадцатого. А Кен с Оми — нет...  
  
— Да ты меня вообще слушаешь? Ёдзи?!  
  
Только сейчас Ёдзи понял, что Ая всё это время что-то говорил. Читал ему нотации, похоже.  
  
— Ага, — на всякий случай ответил Ёдзи. И в следующий момент дурашливо улыбнулся. Зря.  
  
Ая яростно глянул ему в глаза и толкнул его спиной к стене. Опять.  
  
— Да что ж ты за человек-то такой... — пробормотал Ая себе под нос.  
  
Человек? Ёдзи вздохнул. Он такой же, как и все Вайсс, как и все в этой Игре. Разве можно его обвинять в том, что он чем-то от них отличается?  
  
От Аи, стоящего так близко, шло ровное тепло. Это было странно. Неписи всегда оставались холодными, бездушными, будто картонными, особенно все те девчоночки, с которыми Ёдзи пытался крутить отношения. Покупал им подарки, дарил орхидеи, угощал коктейлями и танцевал. Всё без толку. Дальше улыбок, объятий и поцелуев дело никогда не заходило. Просто не хотелось, не моглось. Но Ая сейчас казался таким тёплым, даже горячим, и потому Ёдзи не сдержался. Протянул руку и провёл пальцами по его груди, цепляя планку рубашки с пуговицами и отворот нагрудного кармана. Под ладонью билось сердце. Ёдзи встретил немного ошеломлённый взгляд и сморгнул. Если бы всё это случилось в реале, то что бы он делал дальше, а? Кудо Ёдзи, на что бы ты решился дальше?..  
  
— Я буду себя за это ненавидеть, — неожиданно сказал Ая.

Ёдзи не успел спросить «за что». Его схватили за грудки и поцеловали. Ёдзи дёрнулся, пытаясь вырваться из крепкой хватки рук. Безуспешно; Ая перехватил его за запястье, пальцы второй руки неожиданно нежно погладили его по щеке и подбородку. Совершенно неожиданно во всём теле накатило ощущение жаркого взрыва. Ёдзи пошатнулся и схватился за Аины плечи, чтобы устоять. Зажмурился. В голове бились какие-то обрывки вопросов. Ая. Зачем он? И как? Разве в игре это можно? С другими игроками? Да ещё и с парнями? А если Ёдзи только попробует, ничего же страшного не случится?  
  
— Ая... Давай попробуем... — захлебнувшись от собственной смелости, прошептал Ёдзи. Его губы были влажными. Он шептал Ае прямо в рот, коротко переводя дыхание.  
  
— О чём ты? — непонимающе переспросил Ая. — Ты забыл?.. Не важно... Что ты хочешь ещё попробовать?  
  
— Всё. Я хочу попробовать всё!..  
  
Ая хмыкнул. Это у него получилось как-то таинственно. Ёдзи поёжился от побежавших за шиворот мурашек и поцеловал сам. Тепло Аиного тела казалось лучшей лаской, которую он когда-либо ощущал. После всех этих месяцев игры, где одни только электронные импульсы в мозгу, и коды, и картинки, внезапное ощущение чужого тепла было похоже на что-то божественное. Ёдзи словно превратился в тактильного наркомана. Ая гладил его, трогал и прикасался, а Ёдзи дрожал и дышал с перебоями. Ая удивлённо смотрел на него. И не останавливался. Как хорошо, что он не останавливался. Ёдзи целовался и стонал, когда Ая гладил его по плечам и спине, всхлипывал, когда тот расстёгивал на нём джинсы, вскрикнул, почувствовав его руку на своём члене.  
  
— На кровать, — потребовал Ая, глядя на Ёдзи жадными глазами.  
  
Он послушно попятился, и кровать будто сама ударилась под колени. Ёдзи сел, почти упал задницей на покрывало. Ая остался стоять и раздеваться. Рубашка, майка, штаны — прочь. Избавившись от боксёров, Ая выпрямился во весь рост, и Ёдзи показалось, что он ослеп от откровенно обнажённого тела. Ая, похоже, не стеснялся. Не умел, наверное. Он выпрямился, стоя босыми ногами на полу и разглядывая Ёдзи.  
  
— Ложись, — сказал Ая.  
  
Ёдзи подчинился беспрекословно. Такого с ним ещё не было никогда. Если бы было, он бы помнил. Такое не забывается. Ая, даже будучи обнажённым, внушал угрозу. Может, нахмуренными бровями, а может, тем, что у него член стоял. Ёдзи мазнул по нему взглядом, и тут же быстро перевёл глаза повыше, огладил напряжённые мышцы живота и залип на ямке пупка, отчего-то показавшейся беззащитной на фоне всей этой возбуждённой мускулатуры. В очередной раз стоило, наверное, поаплодировать тем, кто рисовал графику в Игре. Вряд ли подобного красавца-Аю Ёдзи мог бы встретить в реале. То есть... В смысле... Даже если бы в реале Ая был другим, Ёдзи бы всё равно...  
  
Ая сделал шаг вперёд, последний шаг, который их разделял, и Ёдзи резко перестал думать. Почему он про себя назвал Аю красавцем? Почему ему понравилась его внешность — ему разве нравятся мужчины? Почему напоминание об Игре болезненно обожгло разум? Обо всём этом Ёдзи мгновенно позабыл.  
  
Ая уселся к нему на колени.  
  
— Держись, — приказал он.  
  
Только держаться было не за что. Ёдзи схватился за его плечи. Судя по одобрительному хмыканью, он всё делал правильно. Последней ускользающей мыслью, внятно промелькнувшей в голове, была мысль о том, что Ёдзи никогда не занимался сексом с парнями. В голове плавал какой-то ватный туман. Раз уж на то пошло, то Ёдзи не мог вспомнить, когда вообще последний раз занимался сексом. Он сказал это вслух, и Ая на мгновение запнулся, замер с нечитаемым взглядом. Потом ответил:  
  
— Ничего страшного. Главное, ты сейчас со мной.  
  
От его слов тянуло настолько сильной тоской и одиночеством, что Ёдзи согласно кивнул и решил отставить темы памяти, реала и прочих игровых моментов на потом. Сейчас он с Аей, другое не важно.  
  


***

  
— Я не знаю, зачем нас здесь держат. Это такая хитрая Игра. Тебя постепенно... засасывает. Как в трясину. Вот как всё происходит. Ты подходишь и берёшь начальный квест у непися, которого зовут Персия. Вся лажа начинается именно отсюда. Происходит так называемая вербовка. Знаешь, я думаю, это просто багнутый квест. Никто же никогда не изучал, как баги воздействуют на подсознание, на мозг. Но вот что мне кажется. Если нас ещё не хватились, не спасают, то, возможно, мы не настоящие? Мы — копии, реплики самих себя, коды, списанные Игрой с человеческого подсознания. Наборы данных. Вся игра происходит в голове. А головы-то и нет, на самом деле. Вот я однажды сел в свою Севен и поехал прочь отсюда. Далеко-далеко, насколько бензина хватит. И знаешь, что? Ничего. Там, на горизонте, всё кончается. Обрыв. Текстуры. Хаотичные электрические импульсы в чёрной пустоте. Казалось бы, прыгай — оторвёшься от края и уже не реснешься, тебя пожрёт этот конец игры, натуральный гейм овер будет... Но я не смог дальше и шагу сделать. Так страшно стало... Знаешь, такой страх, который бывает, когда не можешь проснуться от кошмара? Знаешь... А, блин, ничего ты не знаешь. Ты же просто орхидея.  
  
— Ёдзи, заканчивай с цветами разговаривать, иди, помоги, зараза!  
  
Время вечернего ивента в кланхолле. Продать как можно больше цветов неписям. И к концу — придёт Манкс и даст новое задание.  
  
Оми был на кассе, Кен и Ая разбирались с неписями в зале. Ёдзи задействовал «Обаяние», отагривая часть неписей на себя. Ещё в социальных навыках у него был «Флирт» и «Игра полов», но их Ая не одобрял. Ая вообще сегодня не одобрял всё на свете. С самого утра слонялся по локации магазина хмурый и злой. И даже цветы не опрыскивал. Ёдзи попытался разузнать, в чём дело, но Ая буркнул, что не нужно обращать внимание. С ним невозможно было разговаривать.  
  
— Что не так-то? — спрашивал Ёдзи.  
  
— Всё нормально, — отвечал Ая, цедя сквозь зубы.  
  
— Тебе... не понравилось ночью?  
  
— Наоборот.  
  
— Тогда что не так? Я что-нибудь не то...  
  
— Ёдзи, дело не в тебе, дело во мне.  
  
— Может быть, расскажешь?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Его обступили со всех сторон, в магазине было тесно: стеллажи с горшечными цветами, полки с горшками и поддонами, по периметру вдоль стен — холодильники со срезанными цветами. «Посетителей» набилось столько, что Ёдзи оттеснило в самый угол, к наружной витрине. Сквозь стекло просматривалась улица, по которой то и дело сновали машины. Ёдзи поверх голов неписей поймал взгляд Аи. Встревоженный. Вот Ая двинулся к нему сквозь толпу. Вот подошёл вплотную и взял его под локоть. И повёл, буквально потащил, за собой.  
  
— Эй. Ая? Что... Куда ты?  
  
Разве Кен с Оми справятся вдвоём?  
  
— На два слова, — ответил Ая, буквально за шкирятник протаскивая его мимо Кена во внутренний коридор через дверь с надписью «Посторонним вход запрещён».  
  
О чём только Ая думал, непонятно. Если покинуть зону торгового зала, разве не отменятся квесты, взятые перед началом ивента? Ёдзи скосил глаза в верхний правый угол, где продолжал идти отсчёт времени. Нет, всё в порядке, если время продолжает тикать, значит квест будет зачтён.  
  
— А подождать наш разговор не может? — проворчал Ёдзи для проформы, уже успокоенный.  
  
— Нет. Теперь — самое время, — сказал Ая, прижался к нему и поцеловал.  
  
Ёдзи захлебнулся воздухом, собственным удивлённым возгласом, потерял равновесие, запутался в собственных ногах — и ответил. Шевельнул губами, поцеловал Аю сам, сперва нижнюю губу, потом — верхнюю, потом толкнулся языком между ними. Ая схватил его за плечи, прижал спиной к стене и отодвинулся.  
  
— Вот теперь всё нормально, — сказал он, тяжело дыша.  
  
Ёдзи залип взглядом на его влажные губы и не сразу вник.  
  
— В смысле, нормально? — он не понимал, зачем Ая вообще остановился.  
  
— Всё как надо, — ответил Ая со странной убеждённостью, будто был немного не в себе.  
  
Ёдзи улыбнулся и потянулся к нему за новой порцией поцелуев. Ни с одним нпс он не чувствовал того же. Ая целовался как-то... Наверное, дело в том, что он был настоящим. Не жалкой компьютерной симуляцией, а настоящим, живым.  
  
— Хочу тебя, — проговорил Ёдзи тихо. Получилось так, будто он мурлычет. Ая посмотрел на него странно и отодвинулся.  
  
— Нам пора обратно, — он быстро схватился за ручку двери и потянул на себя. Будто сбежать собрался. Ха.  
  
— Не пора! — Ёдзи положил свою руку поверх его пальцев и толкнул дверь, заново её захлопывая.  
  
— Ёдзи.  
  
— Что «Ёдзи»? И не смотри на меня так.  
  
— Вечером.  
  
Они ещё пару минут поперетягивали дверь. Наконец Ёдзи сдался. Когда увидел, что Ая уже почти готов ручку двери отпустить сам.  
  
— Хорошо, как скажешь. Приду к тебе вечером, — покладисто проговорил он и опустил руку.  
  
Ая одарил его ещё одним сложным взглядом из своей коллекции — и вышел в зал. Ёдзи шёл следом.  
  


***

  
Вечером не получилось. Манкс пришла точно по расписанию. И на этот раз, когда она зачитывала квест, её голос звучал почти отчаянно. Похоже, Вайсс двигались вперёд по сюжетной линии. Какой бы эта сюжетная линия ни была.  
  
— Наши агенты убиты, — говорила Манкс, качая головой. Дикая причёска на неестественно-красных волосах тоже слегка покачивалась. — Их убили паранормы из клана Шварц.  
  
Ёдзи с удивлением посмотрел на фото в досье. А это нормально вообще, когда нпс даёт квест на других игроков? К тому же, окончательно их не убьёшь, они снова воскреснут, как и все остальные... Впрочем, вероятно, Игра зачтёт факт самого слива, а остальное уже будет не важно.  
  
Вайсс иногда встречались с этими паранормами раньше, выполняя квесты. Пару раз Шварц уводили у них боссов, но на низких уровнях это было не критично. Однако если Вайсс сагрятся на них, это будет равносильно объявлению вара. Впрочем, почему его это волнует? Игра заточена под пвп. Шварц — паранормы, и по сценарию они враждебны обычным людям. Можно сказать, что Вайсс со Шварц по умолчанию находились во враждующих лагерях, так что теперь и переживать не стоит. Рано или поздно, но противостояние людей и паранормов было неизбежно.  
  
Ёдзи хмыкнул и принялся читать досье.  
  


01.

  
~ Жрут один рис, водоросли и сырую рыбу. Женщины низкорослые, визгливые и с кривыми зубами. Шаблонное мышление прикрывает мерзкие мыслишки индивидуумов. Зашоренность, как у муравьёв, никакой самостоятельности, никакой свободы воли. Живут в коробках, спят в коробках, в тесноте, в толпе, чувство локтя для них необходимо, как воздух. По одиночке, наверное, и не выживут, мягкие неврастеники. А знаешь, в соседнем доме живёт хиккикомори, нет, ты только представь, он второй год не выходит из дома, играет в игрушки на своём компьютере. Вот забавный человечек... Ужасно скучный, правда. Но забавный, по сравнению с серым быдляком вокруг. Ах, Кроуфорд, как же я здесь всё ненавижу. Но я нашёл их. Наших. Белых. Котят. Они живут в кошачьем домике. Продают цветочки.  
  
~ Молодец.  
  
~ Знаешь, у тебя мысли холодные, как остывший ствол американского обреза. Я хочу облизать его...  
  
~ По делу.  
  
~ По делу? Хорошо, давай будем по делу. У них есть один блондин, который тащится за нашим шизанутым... Фудзимией. Его зовут Фудзимия, того парня, что швырял в тебя катану. Смешно, они парочка, Кроуфорд, ты слышишь? Они иногда трахаются, и этот Кудо души в Фудзимии не чает. Ей-богу, я сейчас блевану, что за сраные сопли в сахаре. А этот Фудзимия мудак. У него в голове только «тварь я дрожащая или право имею». И имеет не только право, лево, но и своего Кудо. И та-ак при этом страдает. Ы-ы-ы, Кроуфорд, дай я передам им приветик от нас, а? Я им покажу, как в нас катанами швыряться. Они у нас попляшут.  
  
~ Что ты предлагаешь?  
  
~ Сейчас узнаем, как Фудзимия относится к изменам. Я думаю, он очень ревнивая сволочь. Блондинчику не поздоровится. Ох, Кроуфорд, жалко, что тебя рядом нет, я им сейчас такой концерт устрою. Мордобой, развод и девичью фамилию. Вот! Я буду рыжей немкой в коротком белом платьице. Подойду, поцелую и покажу ему тест на отцовство! Ха-ха! Отравлю эти сиропные отношения так же легко, как Фарфарелло режет своих монашек. Кроуфорд скажи, мне идёт белое? Когда наступит День Икс, я хочу быть в белом...  
  
~ Подожди.  
  
~ Не хочу ждать. Ну, если не хочешь немку, то дай я им обоим мозги промою. Или хотя бы Кудо. Там и мозга-то нет, так, пара извилин. Будет думать, что он — девочка-первоклашка. Или хиккикомори, сидит в своей коробке и играет в компьютерную игрушку.  
  
~ Подожди, Шульдих.  
  
~ Нет, ну дай я...  
  
~ Нет, никаких изменений. Нельзя. Уходи оттуда, немедленно. Пока они тебя не заметили.  
  
~ Ты что-то видел? Было видение, да? У тебя всегда такой голос делается. А расскажи мне. Дай посмотреть. Хочу...  
  
~ Не лезь ко мне в голову.  
  
~ Кроуфорд.  
  
~ Не на расстоянии. Когда будешь здесь, я всё покажу.  
  
~ Сам?  
  
~ Да.  
  
~ Снимешь щиты? Кроуфорд?  
  
~ Да.  
  
~ ...я еду. На хрен этих Вайсс. Пускай остаются. Со своими цветами.  
  


00.

  
На мгновение у Ёдзи потемнело в глазах. Нехорошо так потемнело, будто он, потеряв много крови, вот-вот собирался хлопаться в обморок. И это — посреди рабочего дня в магазине! И на миссиях в последнее время его не ранили, головой не ударялся, везунчик просто...  
  
Ёдзи в панике огляделся. Школьницы возле стеллажей с цветами выглядели странно. Будто нарисованные. Будто неживые. В глазах потемнело ещё сильнее. Над головами девчонок показались иероглифы. Холодея, Ёдзи прочёл: «Школьница Минами», «Школьница Ёко», «Школьница»... Он обернулся к Ае, дурея, увидел, что тот тоже превратился в нарисованную копию самого себя, и над головой у него висят две полоски, красная и синяя, а ещё катаканой написано: «Вайсс», и ниже — «Фудзимия Ая».

— Ая... — позвал он хрипло.  
  
Тот обернулся.  
  
— Что? Ты побледнел.  
  
Ая положил ему руку на плечо, огляделся по сторонам. Ёдзи дрожащей ладонью утёр вспотевший лоб. Зажмурился. Изо всех сил. Помотал головой. Открыл глаза.  
  
Ая снова был человеком! И надписи исчезли! И пелена перед глазами пропала.  
  
— Фухх! Ты не поверишь, что сейчас со мной было, — заплетающимся от облегчения языком сказал Ёдзи.  
  
Ая с сомнением хмыкнул. Но руку не убрал. Ёдзи хапнул её своей рукой и крепко сжал.  
  
— Голова закружилась, потом темно так стало...  
  
— Меньше надо пить, — хохотнув, заявил Кен, подкравшись незаметно. — И больше спать по ночам!  
  
Ёдзи отпустил Аю, который тут же отшагнул в сторону, тоже, блин, конспиратор, и заявил Кену:  
  
— Завидуй молча, Кен-кен! — и, посмеиваясь, направился к кассе.  
  
Кен с возмущённым видом набрал в грудь побольше воздуха.  
  
— Да ты!.. Да я и не собирался!.. Ты, извращенец!  
  
Всё было хорошо. Ёдзи вытащил из нагрудного кармана свои тёмные очки и нацепил их на нос. Всё было классно.  
  


Конец.

 

Словарь игрового сленга

Агр (от англ. aggression — «агрессия») — нападение на персонажа.

Антаг (от англ. untag — «без знака») — персонаж в игре, который не состоит в клане или гильдии и, соответственно, не имеет кланового знака над или рядом со своим ником.

АОЕ (от англ. area of effect — «воздействие по площади») — свойство умения, заклинания, предмета и т.п. воздействовать не на конкретную цель, а по определенной области, затрагивая всех (или определенное число) персонажей, находящихся в этой области.

Баг (от англ. bug — «ошибка») — глюк, ошибка или любая неисправность в игре.

База клана (другие названия — КХ, кланхолл, база гильдии) — специальная локация, создаваемая для клана. В кланхолл могут заходить только игроки клана.

Босс (англ. boss) — очень сильный оппонент, обычно встречающийся герою после завершения уровня или в самом конце сюжетной линии. Обычно для победы над боссом требуется приложить немало усилий и найти его слабые стороны.

Вар (от англ. war — «война») — объявление войны, или просто война (например «кинуть вар» означает «объявить войну»).

Вайп (от англ. wipe — «стирание», «уничтожение») — гибель группы игроков (например, в подземелье группа наткнулась на сильных монстров и «вайпнулась», то есть, все персонажи были убиты).

Дамаг (от англ. damage — «урон») — количество очков здоровья, которое вы сможете отнять у противника, если нанесете ему удар, наложите заклинание или примените атакующее умение. Урон указывается для любого оружия, атакующего умения или заклинания в игре.

Дот (сокр. англ. Damage Over Time — «урон во времени») — тип заклинания, которое накладывается на цель (персонажа или моба) и наносит ей урон на протяжении некоторого времени. Например, отнимает по 50 ед. жизни каждые 3 секунды на протяжении 1 минуты.

Ивент (англ. event — «событие») — нестандартное для игрового процесса событие, выражаемое в виде специального конкурса, ярмарки особых товаров или появлении специальных мобов в местах, где их ранее не было. Обычно устраивается администрацией игры или самими игроками.

Итем — от англ. item, «предмет».

Каст (от англ. cast — «метать») — использование заклинаний персонажем или мобом.

Квест (англ. quest — «поиск») — задание, выдаваемое игроку.

Крит (сокращение от «критический удар») — удар оружием, умением или заклинанием, урон от которого больше обычного в 2-5 раз.

Лайт (от англ. light — «лёгкий») — персонаж, который носит средний тип брони. Соответственно, имеет среднюю физическую и магическую защиты. Как правило, в задачи лайт-классов входит нанесение дамага, удержание противника на месте и наложение на него различных ослабляющих воздействий.

Левел, лвл (англ. level, lvl) — уровень прокачки персонажа или аккаунта. Левел является численной характеристикой, которая повышается со временем, проведенным в игре, либо повышением мастерства.

Моб (англ. Mob, сокращение от англ. mobile object, «подвижный объект») — вид NPC, которых игроки могут уничтожать для набора опыта, денег или получения различных предметов.

НПС, NPC, непись (от англ. none-player character — «персонаж, не управляемый игроком») — неигровой персонаж, управление которым осуществляется специальной программой. Обычно НПС может общаться с героем и является одной из основных возможностей взаимодействия пользователя с виртуальным миром. NPC часто просят выполнить какие-либо задания или предоставляют услугу торговли/обмена.

Нуб (англ. newbie — «новичок») — начинающий, неопытный игрок. Чаще всего нубы выдают себя неумелой игрой, или задавая глупые и простые вопросы. Иногда термин «нуб» применяют для того, чтобы оскорбить кого-то после совершения последним какой-то нелепой ошибки.

Пати (от англ. party — «группа») — несколько игроков (как правило от двух до пяти), которые объединились для совместного достижения поставленной цели.

ПвП-зона (от англ. player vs player — «игрок против игрока») — зона, где возможно убийство одних персонажей другими.

Пис (от англ. peace — «мир») — безопасная от ПвП зона, где невозможно убийство одних персонажей другими.

ПК (от англ. player killing — «убийца игроков») — игрок, целенаправленно убивающий персонажей других игроков. Как правило, целью ПК становятся персонажи, чьи уровни намного ниже чем их собственный.

Профа (сокращение от «профессия») — класс, профессия или специализация персонажа в игре.

Пуха (сокращение от «пушка») — любое оружие, позволяющее наносить урон персонажам других игроков или мобам. Выделяют различные типы оружия (мечи, луки, ружья и т.д.), обладающие различными характеристиками и редкостью.

Реал (от англ. real — «реальность») — реальный мир, в котором все мы с вами живем.

Рейд (от англ. raid — «рейд») — большое количество игроков (слияние нескольких групп), которые объединились для совместного достижения поставленной цели. Чаще всего игроки объединяются в рейды для набегов на врагов и прохождения самых сложных подземелий.

Респ (англ. respawn — «перерождение») — процесс восстановления персонажа игры после смерти. Обычно респ происходит в определенных точках на карте, заранее обозначенных дизайнером локации.

Скилл (от англ. skill — «умение») — активное (применяется по желанию игрока) или пассивное (действует постоянно) умение или способность персонажа. Например, умение лечить или какой-либо особый удар. Как правило, с ростом уровня персонажа, у него появляются новые умения, а также улучшаются старые.

Стан (от англ. stun — «оглушение») — способность выводить цель из строя на некоторое время. Во время оглушения цель не может двигаться или совершать какие-либо действия.

Статы (от англ. stats — «характеристика») — основные параметры персонажа игрока.

Танк — класс персонажа, обладающий большим количеством жизни, высоким показателем защиты и слабой атакой, способный принять на себя большой урон. Кроме того, у танка должны быть умения, с помощью которых он сможет «держать монстров на себе» (т.е. делать так, чтобы они атаковали только его, пока остальные члены группы их убивают).

Топ (от англ. top — «первый») — лучший.

Фан, пофаниться (от англ. fun — «забава», «шутка») — проводить дуэль между двумя игроками, либо массовое ПвП, целью которого является получение эстетического удовольствия от игры, а не нагибание противников.

Фарм (от англ. farming — «сельское хозяйство») — долгое и занудное убийство мобов и боссов с определенной целью (получение опыта, игровой валюты, ценных артефактов, добыча ресурсов).

Физ деф (англ. defence — «защита») — физическая защита персонажа.

ХП, хитпоинты — сокр. англ. hit points, «очки здоровья».

Хэви (англ. heavy — «тяжёлый») — шмот бывает 3х типов: тяжелый (хэви), легкий (лайт) и роба. Тяжёлый шмот, как правило, защищает от физических атак. Роба — от магических.

Чит (англ. cheat — «жульничество», «обман») — программный метод обмана в различных играх с помощью специальных команд, багов или посредством использования уязвимости игрового процесса.

Шмот (сокращение от «шмотки») — обобщенное название предметов экипировки персонажа, таких как перчатки, шлем, ботинки, доспехи и т.п.

 


End file.
